


[Podfic] Dreaming of Sunshine

by Cococorvo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Insert, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cococorvo/pseuds/Cococorvo
Summary: Life as a ninja. It starts with confusion and terror and doesn't get any better from there. OC self-insert(Prologue)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	[Podfic] Dreaming of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 



> This is a podfic for the Naruto fan work Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen and features an OC character that transmigrates into the Naruto canon. I know it might not be everyone's cup of tea, but I really enjoy it and I wanted to spread the love with my own rendition of this fan work. I hope you give it a chance and feel free to leave a comment down below and/or send something nice to the author.
> 
> ahhh this is my first podfic ever, this is just a place holder for when my actual mic arrives ( this was recorded on my Iphone and fixed up on audacity) and I can re-record so everything sounds the same. Initially this was suppose to be a test but I spent a lot of time playing with it and I thought it would be a waste if I didn't at least post it. 
> 
> Podfic Templet by Kess , thank you so much for making the process that much easier : D

**Prologue **

**Fic:** [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine) by [ Silver Queen](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/315314/Silver-Queen)

**Reader:** Cococorvo

**Cover Artist:** Cococorvo

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Ship:** Canon Couples

**Rating:** Teen

**Music:** **[Naruto Ending Theme - Wind by Akeboshi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcseamG7ReYrel=%22nofollow%22) **

****Podfic:[here's the mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yira32ee1w077wr/DoS%20Prolouge%20test.mp3?dl=0) [12.17 MB, 00:14:49]** **


End file.
